Chevalier de la Ruche
Gods And Glory (Part A)|zone = La Ruche Maison des Dieux|santé = 800 / 800 / 800 / 850 / 920 (Aiguillon upgrades 0/1/2/3/4)|donne = Sang-de-ruche}} Histoire Bien qu'il soit incapable de voler, le Chevalier de la Ruche est le plus vaillant et habile guerrier de la Ruche. Son rôle, dicté par l'intelligence distribuée de la colonie, est de protéger la Reine mère Vespa. Même après la mort de sa reine et la propagation de l'Infection dans leur domaine, le chevalier reste fidèle à son poste. Il espère aveuglément qu'elle se réveillera un jour pour faire renaître la Ruche. ''Hollow Knight'' Le Chevalier de la Ruche peut être affronté dans la pièce la plus éloignée de la Ruche, là où repose le corps sans vie géant de la reine. Il tend une embuscade au Chevalier dès qu'il entre dans l'arène et le combat férocement. Après sa défaite, le Chevalier de la Ruche s’agenouille devant sa reine avant de s’effondrer sur le sol. Vaincre le Chevalier de la Ruche permet d’acquérir le charme Sang-de-ruche dans une pièce un peu plus bas. Une fois récupéré, le fantôme de la Reine mère Vespa apparaît à côté de son guerrier déchu, heureuse qu'il ait finalement été libéré de son lien avec la Ruche. Attaques et Stratégies Le Chevalier de la Ruche à un panel de 5 attaques: * Nuée de Ruchelins: Le Chevalier de la Ruche relâche 12 Ruchelins depuis sa bouche vers le plafond de l'arène. Ceux ci disparaîssent dans les airs, mais, 7 d'entres eux vont retomber en arc de cercle depuis une position aléatoire et vont suivre lentement le Chevalier. Le joueur peut frapper les Ruchelins avec son Aiguillon, (recharge l'âme du chevalier) et peuvent être éliminés par des Sorts. Lorsque ceux ci se dirigent vers le joueur, le Chevalier de la Ruche fera une percée, suivie d'un saut tourbillonnant, lui même suivi d'une autre attaque de son panel de mouvements. Si le Chevalier de la Ruche est vaincu lors de cette la nuée de Ruchelins, les Ruchelins relâchés contiueront leur descente. Le combat commence toujours avec la descente de 7 Ruchelins. Cette attaque ne se produira que lorsque Hive Knight aura atteint 550 points de vie. * Percée: Le Chevalier de la Ruche fonce rapidement vers le Chevalier avec son épée en avant. Cette attaque couvre environ 65 % de l'arène. * Botte Surprise: Le Chevalier de la Ruche se téléporte près Chevalier et lui donne un coup d'épée en arc de cercle. Le Chevalier de la Ruche peut apparaître des deux côtés du Chevalier. Le coup à une large portée, et couvre 35% de l'arène. Cette attaque peut être exécutée dans les airs (la portée de l'épée est un peu agrandie si c'est le cas). * Épines Enmiéllées : Le Chevalier de la Ruche plante son épée dans le sol et fait apparaître trois sphères de miel contenant des épines. Ces sphères peuvent apparaître n'importe où dans les deux tiers supérieurs de l'arène. Chacune d'entre elles contient 8 épines qui, lorsque les sphères éclatent s'éparpillent dans toutes les directions. Les sphères se forment rapidement les unes après les autres. Le Chevalier de la Ruche peut faire éclater les sphères de miel avec son épée, mais le joueur ne peut pas les détruire. Les boules de miel explosent dans l'ordre dans lequel elles se sont formées, toutes les demi-secondes après l'apparition desépines. Les sphères infligent dégâts dès que les épines apparaissent à leur surface. Le Chevalier de la Ruche ne fera cette attaque seulement quand il aura atteint 780 points de vie. * Saut tourbillonnant: Le Chevalier de la Ruche se déplacera majoritairement en utilisant le saut tourbillonnant. Cette capacité lui permet d'atteindre le plafond de l'arène. Il ne vise pas le Chevalier lors de cette attaque. Il est fortement recommandé d'avoir obtenu la Cape des Ombres au préalable pour passer au travers de la botte surprise et la percée ainsi que pour gérerla '''nuée de Ruchelins '''plus aisément. Par conséquent l'Ombre Tranchante est un excellent Charme pour gérer ce combat Quick Focus makes it safer to heal. There are plenty of no-charm healing opportunities too: when out of range of a Surprise Slash or Lunge attacks, also if dodged early; during Honey Spikes (when in a safe location); at the beginning of Swarm Release; and during Hive Knight's stagger. Hive Knight is a light boss. As such, The Knight has more opportunities to move Hive Knight than many other bosses. Mark of Pride is strong against Hive Knight because it can keep players further away from Hive Knight while still dealing damage. Steady Body is very strong against Hive Knight because it allows players to maintain pressure. Quick Slash is also strong against Hive Knight, provided the player does only upward slashes (otherwise Hive Knight will be knocked away and the player will constantly have to chase). Quick Slash works best in combination with Steady Body and Fragile/Unbreakable Strength. The spell Vengeful Spirit/Shade Soul is strong against Hive Knight due to its versatility. Desolate Dive/Descending Dark is okay against Hive Knight. La capacité d'aiguillon Entaille Cyclone est très efficace contre le Chevalier de la Ruche, car elle permet de se déplacer aisément dans l'arène tout en lui infligeant des dégats. Musique Le thème commence avec une ligne mélodique grave accompagnée de tambours, pour donner un aspect solennel à la musique. Le tout agrémenté de quelques mouvements furtifs dans l'aigu qui rappellent la légèreté des abeilles de la Ruche. Cette première partie conduit à la voix principale, instrumentalisée avec une prédominance de cuivres, soutenue comme le premier motif par des tambours et autres percussions, donnant à cette musique un côté un peu militaire, ce qui va parfaitement avec l'idée du soldat défendant sa reine. Apparaît ensuite une nouvelle ligne mélodique, plus calme qui sera elle même suivie d'une reprise du thème qui s'intensifiera progressivement jusqu'à revenir au motif du début. Ce thème représente très bien le Chevalier de la Ruche, on y retrouve son caractère droit et chevaleresque, ainsi que son habileté, son aisance et sa légèreté au combat.(modifié) Localisation Le Chevalier de la Ruche peut être trouvé dans la partie est de la ruche. ru:Рыцарь Улья en:Hive Knight Catégorie:Sang-de-vie Catégorie:DLC Catégorie:Boss d'Hallownest